


Bearstody (Bear Custody)

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - No Magic, Build-A-Bear, Daddy Kink, Getting Together, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Texting, Tom Has A Niece, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry works as Build-A-Bear. Tom comes in one day to buy a gift for his niece.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. tom the bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_that_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_that_sun/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works as Build-A-Bear. Tom comes in one day to buy a gift for his niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because certain people insist on giving me ideas that makes me want to write them...
> 
> also, I haven't been to build-a-bear since 2011 so... there might be mistakes in how it works.

Build-a-Bear stores are probably one of the most magical places in the world. Harry absolutely adores his work place. He’s 20 year old and he gets to spend his days fulfilling small children's’ dreams, what better job are there? Of course, he could do without the demanding, impatient parents or the teenagers that fool around, but it was all worth it to see a child’s brilliant smile.

Harry was busying himself with sorting the unstuffed animals, as they tended to end up in the wrong places, when a new customer comes in. As the only one out at the floor at the moment, Harry glanced up. It’s a young man around his age together with a little girl - probably around the age of three. He decides to offer his help, as they both looked a little lost. Harry grabbed an unstuffed Batman™ Bear and walked over to them.

“Hello! How may I help you today?” he asked with a big smile. The little girl smiled back at him, making Harry’s smile softer. He really loved children.

“We want to buy, but we’re a bit unsure how it works.” the man said. Harry turned to him, and noticed immediately how  handsome he looked up close. Harry dubbed him Mr Handsome in his head without a second thought.

“It would be my pleasure to demonstrate the process.” Harry offered. He sometimes made bears as he worked and bought them for himself, but it had also happened that the customer decided to buy the bear he made in addition to their own purchase. His paycheck was suffering, but he couldn’t help it. He loved making the stuffed animals, and they were so cuddly! His bed was full of different stuffed animals, but mostly bears. He loved the classics.

“Please!” the little girl said excitedly. Harry tucked the unstuffed Batman™ Bear under one arm and offered the girl his hand. She looked to Mr Handsome - who gave a slight nod - before she took it.

“What are you looking for today, miss?” Harry asked as he lead her over to a wall where they showed how the animals look when stuffed. He saw how Mr Handsome glanced from the unstuffed bear he was carrying to the stuffed example. There was a sign in front of each example announcing the prize, and a bin with the unstuffed animals underneath.

“Ava.” the girl supplied. “Something colourful!”

“Then something colourful we’ll find, miss Ava.” Harry promised. He ignored the look Mr Handsome gave him, unsure of what he should make of it. Instead he pointed out the most colourful stuffed animals for Ava. It was great to watch her expressions - she was very expressive. The moment he saw her break out in a smile, he knew they had found the right one.

“You like Britto Bear?” Harry asked and let go of Ava’s hand to give her the stuffed example to look at. It was definitely a colourful bear, as it was designed by the Brazilian pop artist Romero Britto.

“Yes!” Ava answered with an excited nod. Harry carefully took the stuffed bear from her and put it back on the shelf.

“May I lift you up so that you can choose your own?” Harry asked, since Ava couldn’t reach over the edge of the bin. At Ava’s nod, he carefully lifted her up so she could pick one of the unstuffed Britto Bears. After she had picked one, Harry put her down slowly on the floor before he took her hand again.

“Next stop, the stuffing machine!” Harry announced cheerfully. They walked over to the yellow box full of stuffing. Harry stopped in front of it.

“That’s what we’ll stuff your bear with.” he explained. “Before that, you need to choose a heart. If you want, you can pick two hearts, one for you and one for your…” he trailed off and gestured towards Mr Handsome.

“Uncle.” Ava filled in.

“Uncle.” Harry continued. “You can also choose a battery heart, and when you hug your bear you’ll be able to feel the heartbeat. It costs a bit extra, but it’s very nice.” he added the last part for Mr Handsome. Ava nodded seriously at the information.

“Pick whatever heart you want.” Mr Handsome offered. Harry sent him an approving glance.

“Ava, do you think your uncle want to pick out the heart for my bear?” he asked teasingly on a whim. “I’m going to show you how to stuff your bear, but I don’t want a heartless bear.”

Harry had barely finished what he was saying before Mr Handsome held out one of the red hearts to him. Harry blinked. The red hearts had been slightly to the bottom since they had filled the container with more pink hearts that morning, meaning that the man didn’t just pick the first available one but actually looked for one. Harry’s stomach gave a strange flipping sensation, and he ignored the blush that he felt coming up as their fingers brushed when he took the heart from Mr Handsome. The nickname just kept on getting more fitting.

“Thanks.” Harry said, his voice more timid than he had wished. He straightened a bit and walked over to the part of the machine that stuffing would come out of. He positioned his unstuffed Batman™ Bear at the tube and stepped on the pedal that would allow the bear to be filled with stuffing. Harry paused when it was halfway done and removed the bear. He angled it so that Ava could see when he positioned the heart, before he resumed stuffing the bear. Once it was completely stuffed, he once again angled it so that Ava could see what he was doing. It didn’t take long before the hole in the back was secured and invisible.

“Now it’s your turn. Have you picked a heart yet?” he asked Ava as he put away the Batman™ Bear on top of the stuffing machine. In response Ava held out one pink and one red heart. “Good. Now, I’ll hold your bear, and you’ll stand on the pedal until I tell you to pause, is that okay?”

“Yes.” Ava answered with a smile and handed over her Britto Bear. Harry repeated the process that he had gone through with his own bear, with the exception of letting Ava place the hearts and cheerfully talking to her the whole time.

“Aaaaaaaand….” Harry started dramatically as he secured the bear’s back. “Done! Would you like to look at some clothes for your bear?”

Ava looked towards her uncle, who once again gave a nod. Harry would have been annoyed over the lack of verbal confirmation if not for the fond smile the man had on his lips the whole time. Likely just not a very talkative person then - he didn’t seem to say anything that wasn’t necessary.

Harry picked up his own bear again before he took Ava’s hand and led her to the wall full of clothes.

“If you see anything you like, we can try it on first.” he offered. It wasn’t something they were supposed to do, but Ava seemed so excited about it, and he knew how awful it could be to buy something that didn’t look right when it was on.

They spent a good ten minutes looking at different outfits, before Ava decided that she couldn’t find anything that she liked.

“It’s okay.” Harry assured her. “If you change your mind, you can come back. Should we get your bear a birth certificate? It’s the last step.”

“Okay.” Ava answered. They walked over to the computers. Harry sat down on a chair and let Ava stand in front of him so that she could see the screen.

“First, we name the bear.” Harry explained. “Say, what’s your uncle’s name?” he asked, his voice lowered so that the man in question wouldn’t hear.

“Tom.” Ava supplied. Harry grinned and wrote in the name, before writing his own in place of the owner.

“You can also change your bear’s birthday.” Harry added, and showed how one would do that. He let the numbers be though, since he saw no need to do so. Done with the certificate, Harry pressed the print button. He couldn’t help but give Mr Handsome - Tom - a smile as he did, because surely the man had read the certificate. When he noticed that Tom smiled back, his stomach gave that weird flipping sensation again. Harry looked away.

“So, miss Ava. What do you want to name your bear?” Harry asked cheerily as he started filling in her certificate.

“Arthmael.” Ava decided. Harry blinked, curious about where she had gotten the name from, but wrote it in.

“When is Arthmael’s birthday?” he asked.

“Today.” Ava answered. Harry nodded and clicked on the print button. He picked up the printed out certificates and handed Ava hers.

“Only one step left!” Harry announced. He didn’t take Ava’s hand this time as he had to get behind the counter. Ava gripped her certificate in one hand and her bear in another as she and Tom walked over. Harry had put down his bear on the counter and tied a green bow around the bear’s neck meanwhile.

“Do you want a bow around Arthmael’s neck?” Harry asked as he took the bear from Ava so that he could scan it.

“In green!” Ava answered, as she saw the bow around bear-Tom’s neck. Harry gave her a smile and a nod before tying a green bow around Arthmael’s neck.

“That’ll be £18.” Harry said after he had pressed a few buttons on the till. “If there’s nothing else?”

“The other bear too.” Tom answered. Harry blinked, surprised. He had expected to get to take bear-Tom with him home, and couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

“£37.” Harry corrected the price. “Do you want to make a new birth certificate for him?”

“If I did, you would have no excuse to visit him.” Tom said charmingly, and handed over the exact sum in cash. Harry absently put it in the till and pressed the buttons for a receipt. It really was not what Harry had expected to hear, and when the words finally registered, he felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn’t remember ever getting this flustered at work before.

When he came to it again, Tom and Ava have already left. There was a phone number written on bear-Tom’s certificate, which has been placed right in front of him on the counter. Harry glanced around quickly in the store, and when he saw no customers, he got out his cellphone.

It was with a small amused smile that Harry put the number into his phone under the name Mr Handsome.

 **_To: Mr Handsome [13:27]_ ** ****__  
**_you didn’t let me say goodbye to my child_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_i’m betrayed beyond words_**

 **_To: Mr Handsome [13:28]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_we need to discuss visiting rights_ **

Harry put down his phone on the counter. He hoped for a quick answer but didn’t expect to get one. He was taken by surprise a few minutes later when his phone vibrated on the counter top.

 **_From: Mr Handsome [13:31]  
_ ** **_Does this make me the father of Tom the bear?_ **

Harry had to stifle a laugh behind his hand. He didn’t know what’s funniest, that Tom wrote correctly in texts, readily accepted that Harry called a stuffed bear his child, or that Tom decided to call the bear for _Tom the bear_ . Harry immediately decided to shorten it to Tom-bear, which sounded immeasurably cuter than bear-Tom. He also consider if he should be insulted that Tom decided that he’s the mother, but he _did_ make the bear.

 **_To: Mr Handsome [13:32]  
_ ** **_does this imply that we’re divorced and have shared custody_ **

**_To: Mr Handsome [13:32]  
_ ** **_while i have nothing against shared custody, i’d much prefer getting together over being divorced_ **

The answer didn’t take long this time. Harry absently hoped that Ava didn’t have to suffer neglect because of their texting.

 **_From: Mr Handsome [13:33]  
_ ** **_I believe that marriage comes before divorce, while shared custody has no such limitations._ **

**_From: Mr Handsome [13:34]  
_ ** **_Meet for lunch on Saturday? My treat. I’ll bring Tom the bear, it’s not recommended for him to be gone from his mother for too long at his age._ **

**_To: Mr Handsome [13:35]  
_ ** **_just text me when and where, i’ll be there_ **

**_To: Mr Handsome [13:35]  
_ ** **_do bring my tom-bear, you cruel bearnapper_ **

**_From: Mr Handsome [13:37]  
_ ** **_I’ll get back to you with the details later. Also, I did not kidnap him. I paid._ **

**_From: Mr Handsome [13:38]  
_ ** **_This sounds like I bought a child on the black market. How you got me involved in this is beyond me._ **

**_To: Mr Handsome [13:38  
_ ** **_i’m just irresistible like that. ttyl x_ **

Harry worried his lip. Maybe the kiss had been too much? It didn’t help that Tom had yet to answer… but it was probably because Tom was a good uncle and paid attention to Ava. It was nothing to worry about. The fact that they would have a _date_ on Saturday was something to worry about. He needed to tell one of his friends about this.

 **_To: Ginny [13:41]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_help i adopted a child and scored a date w the same guy_ **

**_To: Ginny [13:41]  
_ ** **_it’s a stuffed bear not a child bUT HE REFERRED TO HIMSELF AS THE FATHER GIN_ **

**_To: Ginny [13:42]  
_ ** **_HE’S EXTREMELY HOT AND HE THINKS OF ME AS THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD_ **

**_To: Ginny [13:42]  
_ ** **_OUR CHIlD_ **

**_To: Ginny [13:42]  
_ ** **_THE STUFFED BEAR_ **

**_To: Ginny [13:42]  
_ ** **_WHATEVER_ **

**_To: Ginny [13:42]  
_ ** **_H E L P_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part: "custody battles", visitation and dates
> 
> this is just going to be ridiculous cuteness focused on tom and harry, so. yeah.  
> maybe some more ava, maybe not. maybe ginny actually answers her texts. idk.
> 
> if you read my other stuff, you can. yell. at me. for starting. new. things.  
> (i'm. also. writing. a. cannibal. thing. so. yeah.)


	2. harry needs kinkshaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom spends time together, and Tom-bear is rarely far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember what i said about ridiculous cuteness? this is sin.
> 
> more sin than i've written in years.

Saturday managed to take an eternity to come and pop out of nowhere at the same time. Harry felt far from ready as he threw every single piece of clothing he owned on his bed in search for the perfect outfit. Ginny, who was sitting backwards on his computer chair, looked on with badly hidden amusement.

“I think it’s a bit late for you to impress him, Har.” she laughed as Harry once again disregarded a shirt he had been considering. He stopped what he was doing to glance at her.

“Why?” he asked, honestly curious. He had been texting back and forth with Tom since they met, but he still felt the need to dress up for their first date. Custody meeting. Whatever. He did miss Tom-bear. Tom had teased him with pictures during the last few days, and while Harry would be hard pressed to ever admit it out loud, he had saved every single one in a new folder. Most of the pictures _did_ feature both Toms, and they were a guaranteed source of warm, happy feelings for him. He only felt a bit ridiculous for thinking of them as a family.

“‘Cause your first text to him was about how he didn’t let you say goodbye to your child. I still can’t believe that he rolled with it, to be honest. You’re not even going on a date, you’re discussing custody of a stuffed bear.” Ginny answered. She had got up from the chair while she talked and was now looking through Harry’s clothes. “You should wear that cute dress that you bought last year. Or the skirt I gave you for your birthday, with the heels that your mum got you for Christmas.”

“I can’t believe it either. And he sent me pictures.” Harry sighed dreamily before he snapped to attention. “Firstly, I’ll have you know that I bought lots of cute dresses last year, secondly, I’m not sure the first date is the right time to let him know that I don’t give a fuck about clothes being gender-restricted.”

“He did? Why haven’t you shown me?” Ginny exclaimed, dramatically slapping a hand over her heart because of the shocking betrayal. “Also, I meant the green one with black lace. It looks so good on you, I’m jealous. And the first date is the perfect time for that. When else? When he sees a skirt on your floor and think that you’re cheating on him?”

“Because of that.” Harry answered and closed the door to his wardrobe. It was practically empty anyway, with the exception of a hawaiian shirt that his godfather had given him. “And you should be. I still don’t know if the first date is the time for a _dress_ , but you have a point.”

“Skinny jeans and a crop top. And heels, because dude. You’re like, shorter than _me_.” Ginny decided, and started looking through his clothes again. It didn’t take long before she had found a pair of low cut black skinny jeans with ripped knees and a red crop top with black lace. “Why do you have so much lace anyway? You’re more feminine than most of my friends. Like, I think you’re on Pansy’s level.”

“You’re just tall.” Harry whined. “And lace rocks. I know it, you know it. And we both know that that is not true - you have tons of feminine friends. I mean, you’re _dating_ Pansy. I’m taking that as a compliment by the way.”

“I’m not that tall, like, you’ve seen my brothers.” Ginny protested and pushed the chosen clothes at him. “And fuck yeah I’m dating Pansy. And Luna, but no one can get on Luna’s fashion level.”

“Gin, you’re like. The same height as Ron.” Harry pointed out as he accepted the clothes. “And stop bragging. Next thing I know, you’re gonna give me details of your sex life again.”

“Whatever. Just wear the goddamn heels.” she answered and flopped down on his bed.”I hope you get laid.”

“Same, girl, same.”

* * *

**The First Date**

The clock was 12:30 pm on the dot when Harry showed up outside of the Indian YMCA. Tom was already waiting, and it was with a soft smile on his glossed lips that Harry noticed Tom-bear in Tom’s arms. He really hoped that Tom wouldn’t comment negatively on his outfit; in addition to the clothes Ginny had picked for him, Harry was wearing red lip gloss and winged eyeliner, lenses instead of glasses, and his hair was fluffier than usual. At least he didn’t feel overdressed next to Tom who was wearing a black dress shirt with the arms rolled up and a pair of capri jeans.

“Wow, you look great.” Tom said with a whistle as he dragged his eyes appreciatively over Harry’s body. They seemed to linger on Harry’s exposed stomach and jutting hip bones. Harry couldn’t help but feel embarrassed over how thin he was - he just never seemed to put on any weight, and combined with his physical activities… he had been questioned about eating disorders multiple times, something that always made him highly uncomfortable. Thankfully, Tom soon met his eyes again.

“You also look… eh… good.” Harry answered with a small awkward smile, and he felt his cheeks heat up. To get back the confidence that he had when they were texting, he took Tom-bear from Tom and hugged it close. “And you look absolutely fabulous. Good thing that daddy took care of you.”

“Daddy?” Tom repeated with an amused tone. Harry felt how his blush increased. That… that was not… he hadn’t…. Fuck. Now that the word had left Tom’s lips, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. He didn’t even know that it was a kink that he had. He would need to beg Ginny to kinkshame him later.

“Dad. I said dad.” Harry insisted, even if he knew fully well that it was too late.

“If you say so. Shall we?” Tom asked with a smirk and offered his arm. Harry swore under his breath as he took it. Together they walked into the Indian YMCA, and through the glass doors to the dining hall. Harry briefly thought that it was a rather odd place for a first date, but all the reviews he found online said that the food was good yet cheap, and since Tom was paying he couldn’t very well complain. It was not like he would have brought them to any fancier place - he just wasn’t aware that you could eat at the Indian YMCA. As Harry was lost in thought, Tom steered them towards the kitchen area. There was a short lunch menu displayed above the kitchen counter.

“Have you had Indian food before?” Tom asked.

“Yeah.” Harry hummed. “My grandfather is Indian, so I grew up with it.”

“Really?” Tom asked with obvious surprise.

“I’m really white passing, I know. Both my grandmother and mum’s whole family is white, or well, English.”

“I assumed that it was a tan.” Tom admitted. “Though where you’d get a natural tan in London, I don’t know.”

“At least you thought it was natural.” Harry said with a laugh. “Anyway, pilau rice, vegetable curry and papadam sounds great.”

They got their food and Tom paid for it before they left the kitchen area to find seats. Harry had Tom-bear under his arms so that he could carry his tray with food easily. The dining hall was quite empty, but it was not uncanny. They had gotten there just as they opened for lunch after all. Tom chose a table next to the windows and they sat down just as classical music started playing.

“There’s a rehearsal in the Mahatma Gandhi Hall downstairs.” Tom explained when Harry gave him a questioning look.

“It’s nice.” Harry commented as he moved Tom-bear to sit on his lap. “Can we get some dahi vada and mango sweet lassi later? I saw it on the menu.”

“If you want.” Tom said. “Ava asked me to tell you hi from her and Arthmael.”

“That’s so sweet!” Harry gushed with a big smile. “Wait, did you tell your niece about going on a date with me?”

“Actually, I told my sister, but Ava overheard, and she’s very clever.” Tom explained fondly.

“Tell me about your sister?” Harry requested with a questioning tone as he started eating.

“If you want. Her name is Mallory and she’s 28 years old. She’s married, and Ava is her first child. She’s three months pregnant. I’m not sure what else to tell you. She wanted me to send her a picture of you.”

“You should while I still have glossed lips.” Harry said and put down his utensils. “What was she like when growing up?”

“I don’t think the lip gloss makes a difference.” Tom put down his utensils as well and got his phone to snap a picture. “Mallory has always been there for me, especially after our parents got divorced. She has taught me almost everything I know.  Do you have any siblings?”

“She must be great with a kid like Ava.” Harry said. “And no, I’m an only child.”

“She is.” Tom agreed and showed Harry the picture he had taken. Harry hummed his approval, and Tom sent it to his sister. “What about your parents then?”

“High school sweethearts, happily married.”  Harry picked up his utensils again to continue eating. Tom did the same after he put away his phone. “We should discuss Tom-bear’s future. I demand a custody schedule.”

“Every other week?” Tom suggested. “We can switch every Saturday, and set out a number of visitation hours during the week.”

“My friend think that we’re nuts.” Harry confessed. “But I like it. It’s fun.”

“I’m still not completely sure why I played along, but I don’t regret it.” Tom said with a small smile. “It’s very interesting.”

“I would have felt extremely embarrassed if you didn’t.” Harry said, and pointed at Tom with his fork. “And then we would never have ended up here.”

“You’re underestimating what I’ll do for something that I want.” Tom answered, his tone pleasant and his smile charming, yet there was something dark in his eyes. Harry decided to ignore it.

“I’m flattered.” he said instead, and went back to eating. “This is delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

* * *

**_To: Ginny [20:17]  
_ ** **_gin_ **

**_To: Ginny [20:17]  
_ ** **_you need to kinkshame me_ **

**_From: Ginny [20:19]  
_ ** **_what did you do_ **

**_To: Ginny [20:19]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_i called him daddy indirectly and i can’t stop thinking about it_ **

**_From: Ginny [20:20]  
_ ** **_so you didn’t get laid_ **

**_To: Ginny [20:21]  
_ ** **_i want him to fuck me into the mattress while tom-bear watches_ **

**_To: Ginny [20:21]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_his voice is literally made for the daddy-kink_ **

**_From: Ginny [20:23]  
_ ** **_harry. no._ **

**_To: Ginny [20:23]  
_ ** **_he loved the outfit_ **

**_From: Ginny [20:24]  
_ ** **_maybe you’ll finally get laid if you wear the dress the next time_ **

**_To: Ginny [20:25]  
_ ** **_love you too_ **

* * *

**_From: Mr Handsome [00:47]  
_ ** **_Give Tom the bear a goodnight kiss from his daddy._ **

**_To: Mr Handsome [00:48]  
_ ** **_yoU’RE KILLING ME_ **

**_From: Mr Handsome [00:48]  
_ ** **_Sweet dreams, Harry x_ **

* * *

**Visitation Hours - at Harry’s**

It was Monday - only _two days_ had passed since their first date - and Tom was _coming over_ at any moment. Harry had spent the last five minutes freaking out over the phone to Ginny as he did some last minute cleaning up in his bedroom. The last thing he needed was to have underwear sticking out from underneath his bed. It was already traumatizing that his parents were home - because obviously they couldn’t give him a few hours alone when his _boyfriend_ was coming over.

“Oh my fucking god Gin, are we even dating? Are we exclusive?” Harry stage whispered into the phone. They hadn’t discussed it, but he really fucking hope so. They had a child together for fucks sake.

“I can’t believe that you’re actually asking that.” Ginny answered and quit the call on him. Harry stared at his phone with a look of utter betrayal on his face until the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” he yelled before either of his parents could get close to the door, and almost threw himself over the landing as he rushed down the staircase. He regretted not grabbing Tom-bear for a millisecond as he gathered himself, but pushed the thought away when he opened the door. He felt sudden regret that he hadn’t changed out of the _I may not go down in history but I’ll go down on you_ t-shirt that he was wearing. To make matters worse, his friends had added on _r little brother_ in permanent marker before they gave him it. Harry looked down on his shirt and then up at Tom, his face frozen in a grimace. It likely looked comical with the thick framed glasses he was wearing.

“Mallory would high-five you.” Tom said as greeting. “I’m not objecting if you want to go through with it.”

“You are horrible.” Harry deadpanned. “My parents are home. Oh fuck, my parents are home, my dad is never going to let me live this down…”

“I don’t mind helping you out of the shirt.” Tom said as he walked past Harry into the house. Harry closed the door while Tom removed his shoes.

“I literally just told you that my parents are home. Also, we should like. Be good parental figures for Tom-bear. Or something.”

“Then getting rid of the shirt is a good start.” Tom teased.

“Forget horrible, you’re _awful_.” Harry said, exasperated. “Anyway, come. My room is upstairs.”

“Not greeting your parents first?” Tom asked but followed him anyway.

“Not before the nth date.”

“You didn’t say a number.”

“Exactly.” Harry said as he opened the door to his room. Tom-bear laid on his bed, staring up at the roof.

“I see you haven’t had a lonely night.” Tom walked over to the bed to pick up the stuffed bear.

“Can’t let my child sleep on the floor, can I?” Harry asked as he sat down on the bed.

“I’m not sure if I should be jealous that you’re letting another Tom into your bed.” Tom joked. Harry giggled.

“You shouldn’t be jealous of your child, daddy dearest.” Harry answered. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had called Tom.

“So you do have a daddy-kink.” Tom said with a small laugh and sat down next to him on the bed. Harry kept his hand over his mouth as he glared at Tom. “You can call me daddy if you want, as long as I get to spank you if you misbehave.”

“!!!!!” Harry gave an embarrassed squeak and hid his face completely behind his hands. “I’m so turned on right now.” he confessed, mumbling.

“You’re adorable.” Tom answered, again with a small laugh. “If we have a sexual relationship in the future, we should discuss kinks.”

“So we’re in a relationship? Exclusively?” Harry asked, peeking at Tom through his fingers. Tom’s smile seemed smaller, almost colder.

“I assumed so.”

“I did too, I just didn’t want to seem too forward or anything…” Harry confessed shyly. He must have imagined the change in Tom’s smile, because it was brilliant now.

* * *

**_To: Ginny [22:58]  
_ ** **_i’m in daddy-kink hell_ **

**_From: Ginny [23:05]  
_ ** **_so you didn’t wear the dress_ **

**_From: Ginny [23:06]_ **

**_pansy wishes you good luck???_ **

**_To: Ginny [23:06]  
_ ** **_tell her to fuck off_ **

**_To: Ginny [23:07]  
_ ** **_he doesn’t have anything against being called daddy gin_ **

**_To: Ginny [23:07]  
_ ** **_he wants to SPANK me_ **

**_From: Ginny [23:08]  
_ ** **_tmi harry, tmi_ **

**_To: Ginny [23:09]  
_ ** **_you’re just jealous_ **

**_From: Ginny [23:10]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_i’m literally in bed w two hot babes rn_ **

* * *

**_To: DADDY [06:34]  
_ ** **_i changed your name in my phone_ **

**_From: DADDY [06:48]  
_ ** **_From what and to what?_ **

**_To: DADDY [06:49]  
_ ** **_from Mr Handsome to DADDY_ **

**_From: DADDY [06:52]  
_ ** **_Good boy._ **

**_To: DADDY [06:53]  
_ ** **_you’re gonna kill me_ **

**_From: DADDY [06:54]  
_ ** **_Not over texts._ **

* * *

**The Second Date**

Tom had picked Harry up at home and together they had taken the tube to Stoke Newington for their Saturday Date Night. Harry had finally decided to do as Ginny wanted, and was wearing the green dress with black lace and a pair of heels. Tom was wearing another dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, but combined with a pair of dark blue jeans this time.

They were going to the bar Original Sin to drink a bit and play some pool. Tom had promised to teach Harry how to play. As on their first date, Tom-bear was with them. Harry was hugging the bear close to his chest as they walked to the bar. He felt nervous over wearing a dress in public even if he had done so multiple times in the past. It helped that Tom had been stunned when he first saw it, and showered Harry in compliments since then. Harry felt that he should add praise-kink to his list, since the way Tom said good things about him… there was something very sexual about it.

When they got inside the bar, the first thing they did was to sit down at a booth table. It didn’t take long before one of the staff came over to take their orders. Tom ordered a glass of white rye whiskey and Harry ordered a Penfold Sour. They didn’t have to wait too long before their drinks were served.

“So did you behave during the week?” Tom asked as he took a sip of his whiskey.

“Shouldn’t you ask about Tom-bear’s behaviour?” Harry asked instead of answering. An embarrassed giggle escaped his lips, and he tried to hide it by sipping on his cocktail.

“It’s not the bear that I get to punish.” Tom replied. Harry reached over the table and hit his shoulder playfully.

“Not in public!” he laughed. “And you’re moving too quickly, we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“I’m waiting for the right moment.” Tom said calmly. “So that when we do kiss, you will melt underneath me.”

“Tom!” Harry whined, a blush taking over his face. “Not in front of Tom-bear!”

“I don’t think he minds.” Tom said with a laugh. “But I can whisper it in your ear if you prefer.”

“Say, weren’t you going to show me how to play pool?” Harry changed the subject. His blush almost matched his lipstick by this point.

He almost regretted it five minutes when Tom was pressed against his back, hands over his to help him grip the pool cue correctly.

* * *

**_To: Ginny [22:03]  
_ ** **_HE KISSED ME_ **

**_To: Ginny [22:03]  
_ ** **_I’M DEAD AND HAVE GONE TO HEAVEN_ **

**_From: Ginny [22:05]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_harry stop hiding in the fucking bathroom_ **

**_To: Ginny [22:05]  
_ ** **_how did u know_ **

**_From: Ginny [22:06]  
_ ** **_it’s too early for your date to be over_ **

**_From: Ginny [22:06]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_also you’re probably going to hell, you kinky bastard_ **

* * *

**_From: DADDY [01:17]  
_ ** **_I hope you’re thinking about me._ **

**_To: DADDY [01:18]  
_ ** **_trust me, i literally can’t stop_ **

* * *

**Visitation Hours - at Tom’s**

Harry felt both nervous and excited as he waited outside Tom’s dorm room. He had come over directly after he got out of work, so he was dressed simply in a loose tank top and mermaid leggings, his arms covered in colourful bead bracelets that his godson Teddy, Luna, and he himself had made over the years.

“Hey. Do you ever wear anything besides dress shirts?” Harry asked as Tom opened the door.

“Rude.” Tom commented, and stepped aside to let him in. “And I do.”

“Are you going to punish me?” Harry asked curiously. Tom closed the door behind him while Harry bent down to untie his sneakers. He gave a yelp when Tom slapped his arse.

“Hm. Maybe. Your arse looks great in those leggings.”

“That’s not the compliment I expected.” Harry pouted as he straightened again. He toed off his shoes and then pushed them together with his foot.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, I could just ravish you.”

“I really hope that you don’t have a roommate.”

“Even if I did, I have no plans on ravishing you right now.” Tom said as he walked over to his bed and sat down. As Harry actually looked around, he realised how ridiculous it sounded to ask about a roommate. It was one room with place for a bed, a desk, a shelf and a wardrobe. Tom-bear was sitting in the corner of the desk.

“Are you going to punish me then?” Harry asked and sat down next to Tom.

“You want a spanking that bad?” Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, daddy.”

* * *

**_From: Ginny [18:45]  
_ ** **_i’m just gonna give you pansy’s number_ **

**_From: Ginny [18:45]  
_ ** **_[CONTACT INFORMATION]_ **

**_To: Ginny [18:46]  
_ ** **_why????_ **

**_From: Ginny [18:47]  
_ ** **_bc she’s more interested in your sex life than i am_ **

**_To: Ginny [18:49]  
_ ** **_rude_ **

* * *

**_To: Parkinson [18:47]  
_ ** **_ginny gave me your number_ **

**_From: Parkinson [18:48]  
_ ** **_Did you have sex with him yet?_ **

**_To: Parkinson [18:48]  
_ ** **_do you even know who i’m dating_ **

**_From: Parkinson [18:49]  
_ ** **_Tom Riddle. Lucius know him; you remember - Draco’s twin._ **

**_To: Parkinson [18:50]  
_ ** **_i’m not even gonna ask how you figured out that we’re dating bc i doubt lucy told you_ **

**_To: Parkinson [18:50]  
_ ** **_he likes spanking me. i would not be surprised if he’s a sadist_ **

**_From: Parkinson [18:51]  
_ ** **_Believe what you want._ **

**_From: Parkinson [18:51]  
_ ** **_You’re the biggest masochist I know, Potter._ **

**_To: Parkinson [18:52]  
_ ** **_i didn’t complain_ **

* * *

**_To: DADDY [18:51]  
_ ** **_did you tell lucius malfoy that we’re dating_ **

**_From: DADDY [18:53]  
_ ** **_I did not, why?_ **

**_To: DADDY [18:54]  
_ ** **_‘cause pansy parkinson knew about it, and i didn’t tell her_ **

**_From: DADDY [18:55]  
_ ** **_Let me take care of it, babe._ **

* * *

“Have you heard?” Ginny asked as she lounged on Harry’s bedroom floor.

“Heard what?” Harry asked from where he was sat on his bed, painting his toenails red.

“Lucius Malfoy is in the hospital.”

“Why?” Harry asked, pausing in his movements. He raised his head to be able to look at Ginny.

“According to Pansy, he fell off his horse when practicing his show jumping.”

“Huh. That sucks.” Harry said and went back to painting his nails.

* * *

**The Fifth Date**

They were laying next to each other on Harry’s bed, balancing Harry’s laptop in between them so that they both could watch the movie that they had picked on Netflix. Tom-bear had fallen down on the floor earlier, but they didn’t care to pick him up again. It was Harry’s week to have him anyway, since Tom had brought Tom-bear with him.

Harry shivered slightly when Tom’s fingers started stroking circles on his stomach. He was wearing a crop top and it had ridden up earlier when he had tried to find a comfortable position. Tom had told him to let it be, and Harry now understood why. As it was, Tom had access to a bigger expanse of skin than he would have had if Harry had fixed his crop top. Harry’s breath hitched as Tom’s fingers found their way towards his nipples. It was a good thing that his parents weren’t home.

“Be a good boy and keep quiet.” Tom murmured into his ear. Harry bit his lip as Tom started rubbing his left nipple with the pad of his thumb. “Let daddy take care of you while you watch the movie.”

It didn’t take long before Harry was a shaking mess. He had bit a hole in his lip in his effort to stay quiet, and the taste of blood was intensifying the pleasure. Tom was abusing his nipples by flicking and pinching and rubbing them from where he sat up slightly bent over Harry. It was increasingly hard for Harry to concentrate on the movie.

“I should buy you a pretty pair of nipple clamps.” Tom murmured. Harry could only whine in response. “Such a good boy, keeping quiet for me. You’re making daddy very happy.”

Harry couldn’t remember anything of the movie later, but he didn’t mind.

* * *

**_To: Parkinson [02:47]  
_ ** **_i’m in love with his hands_ **

**_To: Parkinson [02:47]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_just kill me now_ **

**_From: Parkinson [09:30]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Your sex life must be kinky._ **

**_To: Parkinson [10:13]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I WISH_ **

**_To: Parkinson [10:13]  
_ ** **_or maybe, he’s gonna buy me nipple clamps_ **

**_From: Parkinson [10:20]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You’re a lucky guy, Potter._ **

* * *

**_From: DADDY [12:37]  
_ ** **_I’ve bought the nipple clamps, and a surprise for if you’re good._ **

**_To: DADDY [12:38]  
_ ** **_i’m good, i promise_ **

**_To: DADDY [12:38]  
_ ** **_you can ask tom-bear if you don’t believe me_ **

**_From: DADDY [12:39]  
_ ** **_Should I ask our son if you touch yourself while thinking of me?_ **

**_To: DADDY [12:40]  
_ ** **_don’t corrupt tom-bear, he’s an innocent cinnamon roll_ **

**_To: DADDY [12:40]  
_ ** **_i’m at work, you can’t talk like that_ **

**_From: DADDY [12:41]  
_ ** **_Apologies._ **

**_To: DADDY [12:41]  
_ ** **_ttyl xxxxx_ **

* * *

**Visitation Hours - at Harry’s**

They’ve been dating for three months at this point, and still kept up with the child custody charade. It was a lovely bit of ridiculousness, especially since they had the tendency to get sexual really quickly. ...or rather Harry definitely had a daddy kink and praise kink and Tom’s everything always turned him on. That they’ve introduced some s/m themes didn’t help. It was lucky that Harry was as much of a masochist as Tom was a sadist.

During this time, Harry had finally introduced Tom to his parents - who were definitely charmed by him - and had gotten to meet Mallory. Harry had really found a friend in Tom’s sister, who was like the big sister he never had. Harry had also gotten closer to Pansy through texting, enough for them to be on a first name basis. Life was actually really good.

Right now Harry was sitting on his bed with Tom-bear next to him, glasses on, his hair held back with a bandana and put up in a scrunchie, wearing only a loose tank top and a pair of high waist shorts as he painted his toenails green. Tom was sat at his desk, studying, dressed in a t-shirt and capri jeans. There was a spotify playlist playing on Harry’s laptop, which Tom was borrowing for cross referencing.

“Daddy?” Harry asked as he did the last nail on his left foot.

“What is it?” Tom questioned, looking up from his notes to give Harry his full attention.

“Can I suck your cock when my nails are dry?” Harry wondered, and started on the right foot after changing his position slightly. Tom-bear fell to the side next to him.

“If I can study at the same time.” Tom answered. Harry hummed in response.

“I’ll be a good boy.” he said.

“Then you can suck daddy’s cock after your nails have dried.” Tom said and went back to studying.

* * *

**_From: Mallory [15:43]  
_ ** **_Ava has been asking for you. Do you want to babysit?_ **

**_To: Mallory [15:44]  
_ ** **_i’d love to!! how is she? still loves arthmael?_ **

**_From: Mallory [15:46]  
_ ** **_Convince Tom to spend your next date night babysitting, I need a free Saturday._ **

**_From: Mallory [15:46]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ava is doing great. She includes Arthmael in everything._ **

**_To: Mallory [15:47]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_sure, see you on saturday_ **

**_From: Mallory [15:48]  
_ ** **_Thanks, Harry. You’re the best._ **

* * *

**_To: Daddy xxx [16:03]  
_ ** **_we’re babysitting ava on saturday_ **

**_From: Daddy xxx [16:04]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Okay. I have a great idea for Saturday…_ **

**_To: Daddy xxx [16:05]  
_ ** **_oooh tell me??_ **

**_From: Daddy xxx [16:05]  
_ ** **_It’ll be a surprise x_ **

* * *

**The Fourteenth Date**

Harry had come over to Tom’s dorm room already at noon since they were going to babysit Ava later that day. They had been lounging on Tom’s bed, talking about if they should save up a bit for a fancier date sometime soon, and the possibility of adding collars to their sex life, just to mention a few things. After a while, Harry’s curiosity had gotten too much, and he had asked about the great idea that Tom had mentioned in text.

That was why he now had a plug up his arse as they walked towards Mallory’s home. It was a small mercy that it didn’t vibrate. Harry held a tight grip on Tom’s hand as he tried to keep a natural face.

“You’re so good for me.” Tom praised and kissed his cheek. “Think about how happy Ava will be to see you again.”

“As long as we stay inside and watch movies or something.” Harry murmured. He didn’t trust himself to not seem awkward if he moved around too much, even if Tom’s praise gave him confidence.

“We’ll have to let Ava decide, but I’ll make sure that you’re comfortable.” Tom promised.

In the end, they spent the evening baking muffins and watching a movie. Then when they got back to Tom’s dorm, Harry got fucked into the mattress.

* * *

**_From: Mallory [10:16]  
_ ** **_Thank you so much for babysitting yesterday! Ava had a lot of fun. I love the muffins you baked._ **

**_To: Mallory [11:38]  
_ ** **_i’d love to do it again sometime! and you’re welcome_ **

* * *

**_From: Daddy xxx [13:07]  
_ ** **_Are you coming over tomorrow?_ **

**_To: Daddy xxx [13:12]  
_ ** **_if you want to_ **

**_From: Daddy xxx [13:14]  
_ ** **_Always. See you around 5?_ **

**_To: Daddy xxx [13:17]  
_ ** **_sure x_ **

* * *

**Visitation Hours - at Tom’s**

It had been an amazing six months since they first got together, and Harry was still over the clouds whenever he thought of Tom. He couldn’t ever remember being this much in love before. As he was waiting outside of Tom’s dorm room, he felt just as nervous and excited as he had done the first time. It didn’t take long before the door opened and Tom greeted him with a kiss.

“You’re wearing the dress I like.” Tom said with a smile and kissed him again.

“I brought it with me and changed before I came over. Thought you would like it.” Harry answered with a happy smile.

“You were right. Know me so well.” Tom praised, and finally stepped aside to let Harry inside. He closed the door behind them while Harry took off his flats.

“I’d hope so.” Harry answered and walked over to Tom’s desk to pick up Tom-bear. “You’re still not letting him be in your bed, I see.”

“You’re the only one I want in my bed.” Tom said and walked over so that he could hug Harry from behind.

“Hey, what’s this?” Harry asked as he looked closer at the bow around Tom-bear’s neck. It was definitely something shiny… He leant his head backwards to glance at Tom questioningly before he untied the bow to see what it was. Soon he held a ring in the palm of his hand. Harry gasped and turned around to look at Tom. Tom’s hands moved to hold him by the hips, Tom’s thumbs rubbing circles at his hip bones.

“Is this what I think it is?” Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He had the ring and untied bow in the palm of his hand while holding Tom-bear with the other.

“Will you marry me?” Tom asked.

“Yes!”

* * *

**_To: Ginny, Pansy, Mallory [18:29]  
_ ** **_HE PROPOSED TO ME_ **

**_To: Ginny, Pansy, Mallory [18:29]  
_ ** **_I SAID YES_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part: grande finale
> 
> ginny/luna/pansy is my new ot3
> 
> remember the scene where harry is painting his nails while tom is studying? that is my aesthetic. i want that.


	3. three years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever comes into Build-A-Bear to simply buy a bear.

It was a rather uneventful day so far. Harry was ‘subtly’ playing games at his phone while he manned the till. His co-worker was in the back checking the inventory and placing new orders, so Harry was alone in the store. There wasn’t even any old people looking for gifts. With a soft sigh as he lost the game once more, Harry closed the app and checked the time. Only twenty minutes more, then he could go off on his lunch break. Maybe he should text Tom and see if they could meet...

He didn’t even have time to open a new text before a customer entered. With a slight pout, Harry put away his phone to make himself available to help. He followed the customer with his eyes, as they walked over to the wall with clothes for the stuffed pets. It was a rather tall man in his twenties, and he didn’t like half-bad either. His dark looks reminded Harry about Tom, and he gave a love-sick sigh. Maybe he should try to do his job and offer his assistance instead of thinking about his fiancé…

Harry walked out from behind the counter and over to the man.

“May I help you, sir?” he asked with a polite smile. The man turned towards him with a small smile of his own.

“Marvolo.” the man offered. “But you can call me Vol.”

Harry’s smile got slightly strained. One of those customers then…  
“May I help you, Vol?” he repeated.

“I’m just looking for now.” Vol answered, and let his eyes slowly drag over Harry’s body. Harry dropped his smile completely.

“Sir, I’m engaged.” Harry said, and lifted his hand to drag attention to the ring. Vol hummed in response.

“I’m not surprised. It would have been too perfect if you were single. No worries, I’m just looking.” Vol bent down slightly to read Harry’s name tag. Harry took an involuntary step back, resulting in a small laugh from Vol.

“If you don’t need my help, I’ll be behind the counter.” Harry said, a forced smile on his lips.

“I do need your help, _Harry_.” Vol said, his tongue rolling the r’s in a way that was almost sinful. Harry felt a shiver go through his body at the way Vol said his name. “I’m looking for a suit for a stuffed bear.”

“O-oh.” Harry stammered. “There’s the Black Tuxedo two-piece, but you could also buy the Gray Pinstripe Vest & Tie Two-Fer, with or without a pair of Black Trousers. If it’s something less formal you’re out after, we also have a Tuxedo T-Shirt…”

“Could you show me the tuxedo two-piece and the vest?” Vol requested. Harry gave a small nod and started searching for the items in question. He could feel Vol’s eyes on him the whole time.

“You know… what your partner don’t know doesn’t hurt them.” Vol said after a moment, his voice suggestive. Harry froze for a moment from where he was reaching for the Gray Pinstripe Vest & Tie Two-Fer.

“My fiancé is _very_ possessive of me.” He said. It was meant as a warning, but it didn’t come out quite right. It sounded more regretful in Harry’s ears.

“Doesn’t that make it more fun?” Vol asked. “You said that you’re engaged. Not interested in being a little adventurous before the wedding?”

Harry pushed the Black Tuxedo two-piece and the Gray Pinstripe Vest & Tie Two-Fer into Vol’s hands without a word. His cheeks were burning. He really shouldn’t consider it… Tom would be so mad. He couldn’t help it though, it sounded exciting when Vol put it like that. Harry bit his lip slightly.

“My break is soon…?” he offered meekly, but it came out more as a question. The smile Vol gave him at that only made him blush harder.

“I’ll buy the tuxedo.” Vol said, and handed back the vest. Harry quickly hung it up in the right place before he walked over to the counter, Vol close behind.

“That’ll be £10.” Harry said after he had pressed a few buttons on the till. Vol handed him a 10 pound note, that Harry quickly put in the till. He pressed a few more buttons to get a receipt.

“Do you want a bag?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry put the Black Tuxedo two-piece and the receipt in a plastic bag with the efficiency of someone that was used to be racing against the seconds. He handed the bag to Vol without a word.

“When do you get off?” Vol asked as he took the bag, their hands lightly touching. Harry took up his phone to check the time. He felt slightly disappointed that he hadn’t have any text from Tom waiting for him.

“In five minutes.” he answered and bit his lip slightly.

“I’ll wait outside.” Vol said, and gave a last smile before leaving the store.

The five minutes until Harry’s break managed to take forever and come too soon at the same time. He had spent them considering texting Tom, but in the end he had chose not to. What he was about to do would only feel worse if he did. It was with his heart beating so quick that he feared it would find its way out of his chest that Harry told his co-worker that he was going on break and left the store.

Vol was waiting for him outside, standing slightly to the side so that Harry couldn’t have seen him from inside the shop.

“Hi.” Harry said with a nervous smile.

“Are you regretting it?” Vol asked, sincere curiosity in his voice. “You can still back out.”

Harry shook his head slightly.  
“I’m just nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“It’s okay to be nervous. It’s all part of the excitement.”

“If you say so… where are we going?”

“I just know the place.” Vol promised and started to lead the way.

‘The place’ turned out to be a nearby alley, which was thankfully shadowed as it was surrounded by tall buildings. Harry looked around with a slight grimace. It wasn’t the cleanest place… and anyone would be able to hear them, or worse, _see_ them.

“It’s the best I can do on a time-limit. How long did you say that your break was?” Vol said.

“Thirty minutes.” Harry answered, and turned towards Vol.

“I can’t take my time then, if you’re gonna be able to eat something.” Vol mused. “We should not dawdle then.”

“Eh.. okay..” Harry said awkwardly. “What should I-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Vol had him against the wall, peppering kisses over his throat. Vol’s hands had found their way under his shirt. Harry gave a shivering breath and leant his head against the wall.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Vol said in between kisses. “Let me take care of you.”

“O-okay.” Harry gasped. His hands gripped Vol’s shirt for purchase. “Y-you can’t leave any marks!”

“I won't.” Vol promised, and moved upwards to silence Harry with a kiss. His tongue expertly slipped inside Harry’s mouth while his hands went lower. Harry closed his eyes as he lost himself in the sensation. Soon he forgot all about how he was getting ravished in an alley not far from his job. There were only their bodies and the feeling of Vol’s hand holding him up as Vol thrusted into him.

“I’m gonna cum, Daddy.” Harry groaned just seconds before he orgasmed. He focused on breathing as Tom came inside him.

“You did good, love.” Tom reassured him as he withdrew and helped Harry stand on his own. “Roleplaying the day before our wedding was perhaps not my best idea.”

Harry gave him a small smile that completed the image of someone properly fucked-out.  
“It was a great idea. I’m sorry I broke the illusion.”

“It’s okay. You know I love it when you call me daddy, especially when you do it as you orgasm.” Tom said, reassuring Harry once more. He removed his condom and tied it before throwing it in the direction of a dumpster. Tom tucked himself back in before helping Harry do the same.

“Are you gonna buy me lunch?” Harry asked. He had regained enough energy to not have to lean against the wall to stand up.

“I’m sorry, love.” Tom said with a small frown. “I need to get back to work, as do you.”

Harry simply hummed in response. Tom replaced his frown with a fond smile.

“I’ll see you at the altar.” he said and kissed Harry one last time.

* * *

**__ The Next Day **

It was his wedding day. Harry could hardly believe it, that the day was finally here. They had been engaged for three years. Three glorious years full of great times together. It was with a beaming smile on his lips that Harry stood at the altar, his eyes at the door. Tom would walk through those doors at any moment. He was rather happy that he had won the coin toss, for otherwise he would surely been freaking out right now. There was a certain sense of calmness that came with standing at the altar, Ginny by his side as his Best Woman.

The music went up in tempo as the doors finally opened. First out was Ava - now seven years old. She was carrying Tom-Bear, dressed up in the tuxedo that Tom had bought yesterday. Their wedding rings were fastened to the green bow, in remembrance of their engagement. Ava’s younger brother Samuel - five year olds - walked next to her, carrying a basket with flower petals that he threw on the aisle floor.

Harry smiled fondly at them before raising his head, only for his eyes to meet Tom’s. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Tom wearing a black suit with a green tie, contrasting with the white suit and red tie that Harry was wearing. Next to Tom was Mallory, who had appointed herself to walk Tom down the aisle. Harry could hear some cameras go off in the background, but everything else slowly faded out of focus. For him, there was only Tom.

The ceremony passed by so quickly that Harry barely took notice of it. He couldn’t stop staring at his fiancé - his _husband_ \- during the whole thing. Ginny had to lightly elbow him when it was time for the exchange of the rings. Harry almost dropped the ring in his hurry to slide it onto Tom’s finger. Tom gave him an amused smile, but wasn’t any better. The priest barely got to declare them married before Tom was kissing him, going as far as dip him down. Someone wolf-whistled in the background and more cameras went off.

“We’re married!” Harry said with an excited laugh when Tom let him go. They were embracing each other, their nose tips almost touching.

“We are.” Tom answered. “Until death do us part.”

* * *

Ginny clinked her spoon against a glass to get everyone’s attention. Harry looked at her with an amused smile. She had taken her role as Best Woman very serious and prepared a speech. They had chosen to have a seated meal for their wedding reception, resulting in Ginny being the only one currently standing up. She had of course already been hard to miss with her flaming red hair, but now she definitely had everyone’s attention. Harry felt how Tom pressed his hand slightly - their intertwined hands were resting between their plates on the table.

“I’m very tempted to bet that no one here is as excited about the wedding as I am, but I’m not in the business of making losing bets.” Ginny began her speech with a small laugh. “I can still remember when Harry first met Tom, and that was excitement if I’ve ever seen any. He was freaking out over text, telling me that he had adopted a child with some guy that he had just met. Of course, the child in question was just a stuffed bear… but that does not seem to have made any difference for the two. Their first date was to decide on custody! I honestly didn’t expect them to be together for long, when they started out as a divorced couple, but they have successfully proved me wrong. I’m happy to be able to declare Harry, Tom and Tom-Bear an official family from this day on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who was worried that harry was actually cheating?
> 
> i was considering having harry have flashbacks to stuff but i decided against it  
> this is a list of stuff that happened:  
> \- Mallory had a son! Samuel!  
> \- Harry was named godfather  
> \- Tom graduating and getting a job (as what? who knows)  
> \- Harry and Tom moving in together! (Harry slept at his parents' the day before the wedding)  
> \- Sirius walked in on them having sex once, and he was both mortified and proud. He then kept making "sugar daddy" jokes to Harry's great annoyance
> 
> and these are some stuff that happens in the future:  
> \- Harry and Draco get cornered by Ginny/Luna/Pansy about if they wanted to donate sperm for their children (they said yes)  
> \- Ginny/Luna/Pansy have twins that are a mix of Ginny's and Draco's DNA, and a girl that is a mix of Luna's and Harry's DNA (they're still trying to figure out which of Ginny's brothers' they should ask to be a donor for a fourth child)
> 
> i hope you guys liked this!! i'm rather happy w it.
> 
> big hugs and kisses to everyone who have commented xoxo  
> or cookies and flowers if you prefer!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545246) by [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse)




End file.
